Betrayal: A Lily and James Story
by Stefanorkle
Summary: Lily comes from an abusive family and finally makes friends. But when a secret is found that can kill them all, what will happen? Now watch as Lily goes through betrayal, heartbreak, abuse, and a tragedy no one thought possible. Now only one can save her.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was thinking back to a time when I was abused only by my father, but got away when I went to my boarding school of magic to learn. I also thought about the first day at school of how I made my friends that I thought would last forever. I was your normal average teenage girl, well as normal as a witch can get, who had had a couple of boyfriends. But, none were as heart breaking as him. He was the one I truly did love, but I guess he just didn't feel the same way. All my friends had betrayed me and I thought he would stick by my side. But, yet again I was wrong. Even now I still think someone out there cares for me and is looking for me, but it has been six months now. As I look around the room they keep me in I see the bare walls and the cold hard floor beneath me and nothing else. Not even a chair or bed or pillow, not even a blanket to keep me warm. Then I look down at myself and see skin and bones that have bruises, cuts, and wounds that are still bleeding. Yes, you heard me they are still bleeding from the last beating I got from them. And I just can't help but thinking what would life be like if this never happened or if I never went to boarding school. I just can't stop myself from thinking that I just want to die and not have to live another day like this. This is my story, my story of betrayal and despair. The story of Lily Rose Evens  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey this comes from my own story so at least the plot does and I wanted to write it with a James and Lily story to see how that worked out so here it is!!! Steph 


	2. Chapter 1: Five Years Earlier

Chapter 1: Five Years Earlier  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a beautiful young girl with red curly hair that fell to her waist, forest green eyes, and creamy white skin that was flawless. She was looking through the mail when she saw a letter addressed for her. She was so excited she barely ever got anything in the mail expecially from a boarding school.  
  
"Mom. MOM hurry come here I got a letter from a boarding school called Hogwarts," shouted a ten year old Lily.  
  
"Yes dear I can hear you. You don't have to shout," her mother said laughing and looking a bit excited, "Well aren't you going to open it.  
  
"Well I wanted to wait for you so you could see it as well," she said anxiously as she started to rip it open.  
  
When she was finished opening it she started to read it and her face had gotten a look of confusion.  
  
"Oh dear what's wrong?" asked her mother  
  
"They say I am a witch," she said now looking really confused.  
  
She gave the letter to her mother and Lily started to laugh at what the letter had said.  
  
"So what do you think mom?" She asked.  
  
"Yes I can see that this is definitely true," said her mother.  
  
"So I am a witch? I'M A WITCH," said a now excited Lily.  
  
"Well then this calls for a celebration," said her mother, "I am going to go get some things from the grocery store so I can make a big dinner for you, me, and how about we invite your father for dinner. I am sure he will be very proud. That's if you want to of course," she finished.  
  
"Oh well. I guess he should come because he won't see me till Christmas or so," said a frightened Lily.  
  
"Okay then why don't you give him a call and tell him to come over about. hmm what time is it?"  
  
"Oh its 3 o'clock."  
  
"Okay, then tell him to be over by quarter to six," said her mom as she left to the grocery store.  
  
Lily went to the living room to call her father. She didn't really want to call him and ask him over. She despised her father very much and she had quite a good reason to. As she dialed the number to her dad's house her hand started to shake with fright.  
  
"Hello." came a hoarse voice.  
  
"Hi daddy," Lily said sweetly.  
  
"Hi sweety," said her father in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Well mom and I want you to come over for dinner," said Lily.  
  
"At what time?" said her father annoyed.  
  
'"Oh, at quarter to six."  
  
"All right see you then," he said and then got off.  
  
When her mom got back they both started to cook well at least her mother did (Lily just made the salad). Soon it was quarter to six and that came and went. The food was starting to get cold when they heard a car door slam in the driveway. Five minutes later the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," said her mother.  
  
Her mother opened the door. Lily heard some faint shouting then a curtailing scream. She got up to see what had happened and heard a loud thud as her mother hit the floor.  
  
"RUN. RUN LILY," her mother cried out in pain.  
  
Lily did not need to be told twice as she darted to go out her back door. As she sprinted across the yards she was thanking God for making her so quick. But, she knew that she was not as fast as her father was. As she grew tired she could hear her father catching up to her. She gather all the she had and ran as fast as her small legs would let her. She continued and looked back to see her father was gone. She started to slow down, when she tripped and cried out in pain as she hit the ground. She had sprained her ankle.  
  
Lily got up hoping she could jog home at the least. But found she could only limp. Lily was in her house twenty minutes later to find it completely messed up. She walked in to find her mother bleeding heavily and trying to get up on to the couch. Gabriella ran over to her.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong what happened to you?" she asked while her eyes started to tear up as she grabbed her mother and held her in her arms like a baby getting blood all over herself.  
  
"Honey I need to tell you something, something very important about my past and yours," said her mother in a whisper, " You need to know that you are a very special girl that. you are. you are..."  
  
Her mother never got to finish as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she let out her last breath of air. Her mother was dead and Lily was more confused than ever. She started to cry when a large shadow covered her and her mother.  
  
"You need to be taught a lesson," said a voice behind her.  
  
Lily knew who it was; it was the person she hated the most it was her father. Lily very slowly made for the phone, but unfortunately her father saw, he grabbed her arm and twisted it painfully till he heard a loud crack and a scream of pain from her. He picked her up by the arms causing her more pain and stood her up. When she was facing he took out a pocketknife and started to cut her arms, face, and legs.  
  
"Now you listen to me," he spat, " I didn't do any of this to you or your mother. You got that you little wench. In fact I was the one who found you both in the house and called for the police. You sprained your ankle and broke your arm by falling down the stairs and your attacker you never saw him." He finished venomously.  
  
"Yes sir," she said trying not to let out how much pain she was in.  
  
"Don't sir me," he said and slapped her a couple of time on her already bleeding face, " You think sucking up to me will save you from pain. Well, you better think again." He said as he took something she couldn't see from the table and hit her over the top of the head with it. She was unconscience before she even hit the floor. 


End file.
